Amor Para Siempre… Soñar Para Siempre
by Kary
Summary: Luego de su muerte los minutos parecían haberse cruelmente alargado cada vez más, haciendo su propia muerte más larga, dolorosa y triste aun... KK


**_Advertencia:__ Esta historia se encuentra situada luego del Ova de Seisou Hen. _**

**_Amor Para Siempre… Soñar Para Siempre_**

Por Kary

_Ya no puedo caminar por mí mismo_

_El viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte_

_Aah, deberías haberte acostumbrado_

_A las cosas que te hieren, pero ahora..._

_Aah, abrázame así_

_Este corazón húmedo_

_Si en este tiempo que siempre cambia_

_Hay amor inmutable_

            La fría noche había llegado tan rápida y repentina como un susurro lejano, como un suspiro distante… una noche más de fría soledad la acogía suave y tristemente en su manto oscuro. No había estrellas en el cielo… y si las había ella ya no las veía, no podía disfrutar de su luz por que su mente estaba encerrada en los recuerdos, momentos lejanos que ya nunca volverían, recordaba cada instante de su vida como si de viejas fotografías se tratase, esperando su momento.

Tenía un frío espantoso a pesar de las gruesas mantas que la cubrían, por que era un frío diferente de aquellos que te erizan la piel, un frío diferente a los que te provocan rechinar los dientes, este frío le helaba el corazón y le congelaba la sangre porque era el frío de la soledad y la tristeza… ya no habrían segundas oportunidades, ni nuevos viajes.

Todo había llegado a su final.

Pero ella estaba lejos de sentir miedo, tristeza si y soledad también pero no miedo, su existencia estaba llegando a su fin físico porque su vida, su esencia había muerto en el mismo instante que él había fallecido, en el mismo momento en que él le había regalado su último aliento al aire dejándola con bellos recuerdos.

Bellos recuerdos que alejaban cualquier sentimiento de miedo o arrepentimiento, bellos recuerdos de una vida que volvería a vivir sin dudar ni un segundo… los momentos felices parecían hermosas notas musicales llevadas por el viento de la tarde, haciéndola sentirse en un mundo distinto al que la rodeaba.

Y él, él también había llegado como el viento, tan repentina he inesperadamente pero tan oportuno, él siempre era oportuno, se había convertido en su amigo, en su amor para volverse del eje de su vida en **su** vida cambiando su mundo, ofreciéndole al alcance de la mano un sin fin de posibilidades maravillosas y ella había aceptado, y le había agradecido estando simplemente a su lado, acompañándolo en todos los momentos… ofreciéndole una sonrisa y compartiendo su dolor. Tratando de curar sus viejas heridas, que estaban fuertemente presentes en él, heridas que iban más allá de la carne y el cuerpo, heridas del alma, aquellas eran las más difíciles de curar porque eran parte de su ser, pero ella lo comprendió y lo ayudo siempre…

Y cuando se dio cuenta ella ya no pudo dar un paso sin saber si él estaba deacuerdo, sin saber que él estaría a su lado… y ahora… ahora que estaba sola ya no sabía que hacer. 

Ya no tenía la protección que siempre le ofrecía su calido abrazo, ya su presencia no le daría las fuerzas para seguir ¿Pero seguir que? Ya no tenía nada más que seguir, ya no habría viajes ni aventuras, no habría más sonrisas y risas compartidas, ya no habría suaves pláticas ni noches de loca pasión. Él ya no estaba y no le quedaba nada más. 

Tan solo esperar…

_Abrazarás mi corazón?_

_Deja de sufrir por las lágrimas_

_Mi corazón ya está destrozado_

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre_

_Sólo los pensamientos que fluyen_

_Intensa y tristemente_

_Entierran y agotan el tiempo_

_Oh, dime por qué_

_Todo lo que veo es azul en mi corazón_

            Luego de su muerte los minutos parecían haberse cruelmente alargado cada vez más, haciendo su propia muerte más larga, dolorosa y triste aun. Ya no comía, ya no se levantaba del futón ni lloraba, aquellas lágrimas que parecían arroyos cristalinos inagotables dejaron de avanzar por sus mejillas dejando su triste rastro en la pálida piel, pero alguna que otra vez alguna solitaria lágrima de cristal volvía mojar la suave almohada. No hablaba con nadie, las fuerzas ya no las tenía, se las había llevado la enfermedad como si se tratase de una ola cuando borra las pisadas en la arena del mar… y tampoco reconocía a nadie, aquellas queridas personas se habían convertido en sombras vaporosas que la consolaban con palabras cálidas de aliento a las que ella trataba de agradecer y distinguir pero simplemente no podía. En las últimas semanas todo lo que no fuera acerca del espadachín pelirrojo se había borrado cruelmente de su mente, imágenes arrancadas como las paginas de un libro y si la imagen de él no desaparecía era por que estaba escrita demasiado profunda en su corazón y esas palabras, esas pinturas tan recónditas en el espíritu ni una enfermedad las puede borrar. 

Su corazón se encontraba en pedazos, como los cristales de una copa caída y se habían convertido en viejos recuerdos que iban y llegaban a su mente como fugases luciérnagas, con personas que sabía que quería pero a las que no les podía poner nombre, personas arrancadas de su mente. Y el tiempo siempre veloz cuando llega el momento final decidió pararse para hacer más prolongada su agonía, solo los recuerdos podían volver el dolor a un segundo plano acelerando el tiempo.

Cuanto lo amó… cuanto lo amaba y lo amaría por siempre. El había sido más allá que una persona importante en su existencia, no solo había sido su compañero de cuerpo y vida sino también su compañero de alma, eso lo sabía con seguridad. Y ese lazo iba más allá de cualquier cariño existente, iba más allá de la vida o la muerte y mucho más lejano de la compresión lógica y humana, solo aquellos que habían amado con tal fuerza ardiente e intensidad eran capaces de entenderlo, de entenderla a ella y de entender todas las acciones de su vida que siempre había parecido una tormenta triste ante los demás.   

_Te quedarás conmigo_

_Hasta que pase el viento?_

_Otra vez salen fluyendo todas mis lágrimas_

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre_

_Quédate conmigo, así_

_Abraza mi corazón_

_que tiembla al amanecer_

_Oh, quédate conmigo_

_Aah, todo se podría acabar ya_

_En esta noche sin fin_

_Aah, cosas que perder_

_No tengo ninguna, sólo tú_

            Su vida no había sido la mas tranquila pero ella dudaba que otra persona hubiese sido más feliz que ella… en aquellos momentos de soledad en los que se sentaba viendo el atardecer llegaban las voces de aquellas personas que le decían que no valía la pena esperar, que él nunca volvería pero ella simplemente agitaba la cabeza. El siempre volvía. El había vuelto de aquella batalla, de la cual no podía recordar el nombre y había vuelto siempre que ella creía que no lo haría… había vuelto para decirle adiós… y volvería ahora, por que su conexión iba más allá de lo físico, ellos estaban conectados por sus corazones y eso era y es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Quería volver a verlo… quería volver a sentir sus brazos y volver a ver su sonrisa con tanto anhelo y tanta desesperación que le rasgaba el alma como si de un cuchillo cortando papel se tratase, era todo tan doloroso y llego un momento en que las heridas de su cuerpo enfermo dejaron de dolerle por que las del alma abarcaban todo como un gran torbellino…

Cuando decidió hacerlo compartir su dolor físico con ella no dudo ¿acaso tenía que hacerlo? No. Él se iría pronto y ella quería compartirlo todo con él, quería cargar su pena más allá de lo que él inconsciente o ignorantemente le permitía, y su felicidad se completo cuando en esa unión de cuerpos y almas él le permitió compartir su dolor, esa había sido su forma de confiar en ella y de saber que no se arrepentía de estar a su lado. Eso ella nunca lo haría. 

Y ahora esperaba pacientemente su destino, el destino que ella había elegido por su propia voluntad y que felizmente había aceptado…

Una fría brisa le dio a saber lo ardiente que su cuerpo estaba y vagamente como un sueño ligero sobrevolando sobre su conciencia escucho decir a alguien que tenía fiebre. Si, tal vez su cuerpo ardía pero el frío estaba presente dentro de ella como un fantasma, vagando por su organismo, jugando con los retazos de vida que aun quedaban en ella. 

Pero el frío fue pasando, fue haciéndose un recuerdo taciturno de una vida llena de enigmas. Las sombras se arremolinaban en su borrosa vista, como molinos de colores en un sueño… cuando cerro los ojos supo que más nunca vería a aquellas amigables sombras y lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarles la más fugaz de las sonrisas como agradecimiento, de esas que parecen ilusiones creadas por las mentes desesperadas… y sus palabras también fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente, convirtiéndose en ecos lejanos que no podía entender con un sueño extraño que se apoderaba de cada parte de su enfermo cuerpo, ese sueños que algunos llaman eterno…  

Pero ella no tenía miedo, al contrario, una sensación de alivio se extendía por todos lados como el agua llenando una copa y como un halo mágico sobre ella estaba la esperanza, una esperanza que la hacía sentirse tranquila y feliz ¿lo vería de nuevo? ¿Vendría a abrazarla? ¿La llevaría consigo para no dejarla, para amarla por siempre? 

El pensamiento lleno de pura inocencia la hizo sonreír mentalmente con un poco de ironía, las cosas a su alrededor estaban comenzando a sentirse ausentes, ya no sentía las gruesas mantas que la arropaban y los ecos habían desaparecido por completo, sentía como si flotara en un mar de oscuridad ¿Qué vendría ahora? Tal vez la soledad… una soledad repleta de sueños, sueños que eran su vida, ilusiones que nunca había podido realizar y muchas otras que había logrado obtener, así como aquellas que se habían roto como la porcelana ¿Su presente ilusión también se rompería? ¿También quedaría esparcida en el suelo como pedazos rotos de vidrio?  

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre_

_Quédate conmigo, así_

_Abraza mi corazón_

_que tiembla al amanecer_

_Oh, Te quedarás conmigo_

_Hasta que pase el viento_

_Ya más cerca que nadie_

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre_

_Ya no puedo caminar más_

_Oh, dime por qué_

_Oh, dime de verdad_

_Enséñame el significado de vivir_

            Y sintió lágrimas calientes rodar desde sus ojos y su corazón, perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mente, como mariposas moribundas buscando un lugar en el vacío para descansar. Y ella no sabía por que lloraba, tal vez eran esas lágrimas que tantas veces había reprimido en su vida, esas lágrimas que se había tragado en tantas ocasiones y que ahora daban rienda suelta al poder salir de su encierro. El calor primaveral que había aparecido con sus lágrimas desapareció, dejándola con un sentimiento de tranquilidad, las lágrimas gruesas se habían reemplazado por distantes gotas saladas… y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar a una velocidad tan pausada que podía ver cada detalle en ellas, había una mujer alta y hermosa de cabello largo y kimono lila a la que no pudo ponerle nombre, así como no pudo hacerlo con todos los demás que aparecieron en aquellas distantes imágenes, no pudo hacerlo con aquel muchacho de mirada arrogante y cabello castaño, ni con el niño que sonreía al practicar con su espada de madera, tampoco pudo hacerlo con la muchacha de cabello negro en una trenza ni con el hombre de mirada seria… y así pasaron muchas personas, por algunas como las primeras sentía un amor inmenso que llenaba el vació que sentía en su corazón por otras sentía respeto, por algunas miedo y por otras pocas desprecio, pero ninguna de esas personas tenía nombre. Solo él. El que le sonreía siempre amablemente, el que se preocupaba por ella, el que la abrazaba como si fuera de cristal y el que la besaba con tal intensidad y pasión que asustaba. Él…

Kenshin… Shinta…

Ambos nombres resonaban como eco en una cueva oscura dentro de su frágil y quebradiza mente… y de repente la mujer hermosa y elegante ya no era tan joven, el muchacho de mirada arrogante tenía una mirada más madura y el niño no era ya un niño si no un hombre…

Y un suave susurro infantil fue una de las últimas cosas que escucho…

Mamá… Okaasan…

Y ella sonrió profundamente a la imagen del pequeño niño que corría alegremente a sus brazos… Mamá… era una palabra que acogía calidamente su corazón y lo hacía saltar de alegría… él pequeño que ya no era tan pequeño también formaba parte de los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida. Su pequeña obra de amor… él también tenía nombre.

Kenji… 

Tenía un nombre parecido al de su pelirrojo, aquel que le había enseñado tanto… aquel que con su sola presencia podía hacerla volar y tocar las nubes y subir más allá, hacía las estrellas… las imágenes desaparecieron dejando todo en la más absoluta oscuridad… una oscuridad llena de paz y de calma… y en ese momento lo sintió…

Caía, caía… había abajo… abajo… envuelta en un conocido manto lleno de calidez, en un abrazo perfectamente conocido, frenéticamente deseado y locamente esperado…

¿Era una ilusión de su ya cansada mente? No… lo sentía, el mismo calor…  la misma intensidad de siempre… él había venido por ella… su Kenshin había venido a buscarla, había regresado por ella como tantas otras veces… solo que esta vez sería para estar juntos por siempre… en la eternidad…

Y cayeron, cayeron, cayeron…

En un calido abismo… 

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre_

_Entre lágrimas que fluyen_

_Hasta que las brillantes estaciones_

_Pasen eternamente_

_Amor para siempre_

_Fin…_

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno que puedo decir ¿es triste? Lo sé… pero mi estado de ánimo anda igual._

_La letra es la traducción de una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado en mi vida- Forever Love- de aquel excelente grupo japonés X-Japan, se las recomiendo ampliamente, pero para ser sincera escribí la historia escuchando - The last song- también de X-Japan y también de las mejores canciones que he oído, así que no es mala idea si leen la historia y escuchan esta canción. Ambas pueden bajarlas del Kazaa._

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber mediante un review o un email, así puedo saber si mi calidad de escritora ha mejorado con el tiempo. Muchas gracias._

_Kary_

_Ja ne ___


End file.
